Only Hope
by Pinky5200
Summary: Looks like all hope is lost to Konoha during the war...but is it? What if there's a solution, few lives in exchanged for hundreds...a long forgotten, and forbidden jutsu, and four people. They can live if it succeeds but one still has to die, or not. But what if this person does die, what happens then? You decide, one-shot, or continue? Team 7; Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Only Hope**

The sun went down hours ago, yet their comrades continued into battle, knowing wether or not they'll live through, battling until the final beats of their hearts, their last breaths, the very last of their power...and here they were, safe and secured from harms way, in the most luxurious situation a shinobi's life ever could be, while deaths and bloodshed of their comrades went on.

Here, deep in the forest, reassembled once again for one final fight, for either life or death, about to perform a long forgotten, forbidden, deadly, dangerous jutsu, _they _have been brought back together. Leading them through, is their father figure of a sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who is one of the only people who knew of this jutsu.

With him, his former students joined. The kyuubi vessel, Uzumaki Naruto, who volunteered to become a power source for it. The only female student he has had, whom insisted to be allowed to perform with them, Haruno Sakura. And the avenger, who has gotten what he has wanted all along, _revenge..._Uchiha Sasuke...coming back from a long three years absence, now wanting to save his beloved home and its people, and the remaining of his family. Team 7.

Before beginning, he spoke to them. "This, is a matter of life and death. Lives of our comrades and our homes depend on us now. The four of us are now heavily crucial. Whatever happens once we perform this, our comrades shall fall, but there is no guarantee to the other effect of this jutsu..." He sighed, poise still in tact, but inside, he shook from the pressure. "...There is no stepping out once we begin..."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Blue eyes looked up to his onyx and red ones. "We know the price to pay for using this jutsu...there's no use of sulking now right?" He forced a laugh, and roughly scratched the back of his head. "Right now," His voice became hard and serious, and mostly inspirational. "We should focus all we have to this jutsu...the use of this jutsu is to kill all our enemy shinobis, and the other part...is to revive all our fallen comrades from battle..." His face became stern, but soft. He looked towards his sister-like friend.

He nudged her playfully, but seriousness flowed in his voice. "This is where you get to test your skills, neh Sakura-chan?" He smiled sheepishly at her, putting his hands at the back of his head like he always do.

The pinkette looked at him, inspired, and more than ever, **determined.** His words carried no deceit, for when the Hokage has explained them of this 'mission', she had her and Shizune compete shortly although knowing the pinkette would've won anyways, seeing she has already surpassed the Hokage herself. She insisted to help perform this jutsu from the beginning, before she had won against her senpai. She knew how big the part of the medicinal ninja would play. Lives were at stake, and they all depended on her ability.

She nodded aknowledgingly to her friend. "Hai, Naruto-kun..."

Looking over secretly to the young Uchiha, she saw him smile at them sincerely. Like the one he'd use to do only to them before he left the village. She looked away, and looked over Naruto. She no longer saw a childish, loud, kid. No, she saw something she would've sure seen in the great fourth Hokage that everyone spoke about mightily. She saw a powerful, trusted, and depended upon leader and friend. She saw everything others had told her about the Fourth Hokage, in his very son. And she knew Naruto wouldn't die there tonight, because she was sure he **will **become the next Hokage. And even if it didn't matter anymore, he has gained her uttermost respect. She saw that he was a man now, one who could surpass the most powerful Hokage, who was his own father as well, and she had no doubt that he would be able to do much more than the fourth ever has, and he will continue his father's legacy, and fulfill all that is expected of him because of his lineage.

Now shifting her gaze towards her former sensei, a huge smile pulled her lips upward. The admiration she had for Naruto, she also had for this man. Naruto wouldn't have gotten so far without him, and because of him, team seven became not just a team, but a family, she knew would never fall apart forever. Kakashi Hatake, the son of the great white fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake. This man was everything she wanted for as a father. Strong, reliable, intelligent, and the root of team seven. She looked up to him the most, and had the greatest respect for him. Knowing that even though he hasn't thought her much, nor given her much attention before, he was undeniably one of the reasons she was who she was today, the one who surpassed Tsunade in her own skills. Now, she was one of the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha. With perfect chakra control, strength that could throw someone off hundreds of miles away with only a flick of her finger, the natural talent of medical ninjutsu, which surpassed one of the legendary sannin's own, and the genjutsu Kakashi has taught her. She was thankful to him.

Shifting her gaze to the young Uchiha, she caught his eyes staring at her own, and they kept it that way for a while. He smiled to her, his beautiful smile from when they were still genins. They were filled with sincerity, and so much more...so much she could no longer decipher.  
Not even realizing that he has walked towards her, he placed a short chastised kiss on her cheek. She already knew he saw her blush, because he smirked at her, so she didn't even try to hide it. Everyone still knew she was still in love with him, and she didn't care, but she didn't know that her two other team mates watched them both closely, but had not said anything. That one small kiss meant that Sasuke was the old Sasuke again, the one who cared about his team mates, and that was all she could ever ask for, because even through all those years, her feelings for him never changed.

"Ahem...We should begin..."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei..."

The copy-nin made several unfamiliar hand signs, and Sasuke copied all of them with the help of his sharingan. They both paused time to time for either Naruto, Sakura, or both to do what they had just done. Soon the jutsu had finished, and sweat rolled down their foreheads.

The completion of the jutsu was slowly taking their breaths away. They were all slowly falling...

Soon, not even noticing who had gone down first, Kakashi and Naruto fell to the ground, their parts done. All that was left was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke continued to give his all to reinforce the jutsu, and Sakura trying her best to fulfill her part.

She hasn't given up seeing that the dead body of Hyuuga Neji, which they placed in their midst, to help Sakura, has not moved. Still continuing her part with all she's got, she hadn't noticed a pair of eyes watching her.

Now it was his turn to see how much she's grown. Right before his eyes, he continues to see how much she's surpassed all of his expectations. Surpassing her senpai, and most importantly her teacher, the fifth Hokage herself, she's no doubt the most powerful kunoichi in all of Konoha. Her physical, emotional, mental, and will strength to prove it. Her non stop improving of chakra control, though most saw it already as perfect, it always improved with every time she tried, and trained to do so. Her medical ninjutsu was also yet another evidence of it. It was natural, and no doubt already surpassed the fifth's herself, the greatest medical nin in all of the fire country. And to top it all off, her exceptional skill of genjutsu. She was undeniably...something he never expected.

His eyes, unwillingly, closed and he fell after his comrades...But not before seeing Hyuuga Neji come back to life, then he smiled. The jutsu was a success...and not too soon, he felt Sakura fall and heard the thud she made.

* * *

**6 Months later...(Six months after the war)**

Saying his last prayers, he stood and slowly made his way back to the main building of the Uchiha compound. Seven months ago he walked through the empty streets of his clan's compound. It was the same as empty as filthy, untouched, and lonely...but now...it was the complete opposite.

Some of those who were able to flee before the masacre, came back and lived in the compound once again. And his older brother, Uchiha Itachi was revived because he was no enemy...in fact, he was the ultimate hero, and now he lived with him and some other remaining members of the Uchiha clan that escaped and survived has come back to live with them both. Needless to say the Uchiha clan and the compound itself has become lively. Children played on the streets of their compound, new members of the Uchiha clan through marriage has come as well.

Useless to even say that Konoha has won the war, but not without the prices paid...Thankfully, Kakashi has lived and continued to live the shinobi life like him. Naruto as well had lived, in fact, he was already entitled as the next Hokage. And everyone else...everyone else was well and alive due to the jutsu's success. Shinobi's like Neji Hyuuga, who died during the war, was revived. But one that stood out the most from the revived, was Sarutobi Asuma. The jutsu reached him and he was revived like all the others...the power of that one kunoichi was stronger than he thought. But like all great events, something terrible has come out of it.

And it was just the worst thing that he could've imagined. Sakura Haruno was close to death, has been for the past six months. She's been kept hospitalized and well treated by the Hokage herself. But she showed no sign of recovery...

After they had performed the jutsu, they all became hospitalized after they found it successful. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi left a week after, not even notified about their female team mate's condition. They only found out four months ago, when they haven't even seen her once after the event, and after annoying the remaining legendary sannin into telling them.

Ever since, they have all been having sessions of praying of her conciousness, but mostly him doing so in secrecy.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later...**

"Ahh...Tsunade-baachan...why'd you call us now of all hours?!"

"Tch. Stop whinning, Dobe..."

"Boys...quit your arguing and lets give the Hokage our attention, shall we?"

"Haiiii...Kakashi-san."

Silence filled the room. The Hokage hasn't said one word to them ever since they entered the room. Somehow, Kakashi already knew what this was all about, but he was wishing he was wrong.

Breaking the silence, Naruto decided to speak up, cautious. "Neh...Baa-chan...err Tsunade-sama...what's wrong...? I'm almost afraid of the answer...you look too serious..."

Finally, the first movement that the Godaime has made since they walked in, she looked up to them with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I c-couldn't do anything anymore...not e-even for her..." All their eyes widened. And just as when Naruto was about to blow up and demand an explanation, Sasuke and Kakashi stopped him, allowing him to continue. "When...when I came in this morning to check on her...the monitor no longer beated for her heart beat...and-and..." She gulped, tears finally falling. "Her breathing stopped..."

All of them froze. And no one could misread that Kakashi was crying...Naruto was shaking...and Sasuke had so many emotions in his eyes, and was slightly shaking...

"We should let Sai know...he's also our team mate..." Everyone turned to see Naruto, still shaking.

Shizune spoke for her mistress, hiding her few sobs, and stopping her tears. She never felt that attached to the young girl before, but now she felt as if she was dying as well, realizing this girl was like her little sister. "He's been informed...he's currently at the hospital in her room..."

Those few words were enough to make the three men dash out of the room, and run to their team mate's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY HOPE**

**Me: Well, so its not a one-shot ^^**

**?: Well duh...**

**Me:...What're you doing here...?**

**Kakashi: Because I feel like it?**

**Me: Well since you're here...say all the stuff...**

**Kakashi: She does not own Naruto, please read and review.**

**Me:...**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Me: You forgot somthing...**

**Kakashi:...No I didn't...**

**Me: Yeah you did...**

**Gai: I WANNA SAY IT!**

**Me: Alright.**

**Kakashi:...**

**Me:...**

**Gai: See now Kakashi, I've beaten you on this one!**

**Kakashi:...**

**Gai: *smirks***

**Kakashi: Huh? Oh, when did you get here?**

**Gai: *Facepalm***

**Me: Come on...**

**Gai:_ Special Thanks to Tiger Priestess for reviewing, Foxy3000Kitty, aalc95, and rosi3 for following! Hazah!_ (C_H_E_C_K_T_H_I_S_O_U_T)**

**Me: Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Our Small Conversations**

Finally reaching their destination, silence hung over Team 7 and the newly formed team Kakashi. They all found Sai standing over Sakura's unconscious figure. None of them spoke, the ANBU root hadn't even aknowldeged their presence yet, as he continued to watch over Sakura. The three of them continued to stand behind Sai, waiting for some sort of reaction from any of them.

Silence. No one spoke nor moved. It was as if they were all stuck, frozen in time...

Finally deeming it was time for something to happen, Kakashi cleared his throat. Still, Sai hadn't moved. Naruto only stiffened. And Sasuke tuned them all out.

Sighing, he spoke. "We all knew this was most likely to happe-"

"NO!" Naruto interrupted. Eyes purely fiery, anger clearly in his tone. "No Kakashi-sensei! It can't be! It shouldn't be! Why does it have to be Sa-"

Sasuke put a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder, causing him to stop. He spoke. "She didn't do all that for nothing, Naruto..." His voice, ever so calm and gentle.

He turned to the raven haired man, tears filled his eyes, looking broken with the loss of his 'sister'. "Don't give me that crap, Sasuke! I know it wasn't all for nothing! But...but there has to be something we can do to keep her alive! This can't be how she dies! She had so much in thought, so many dreams and wishes she wanted to fulfill, and now," He paused, voice shaking as his tears came running down. "...I won't let it." His voice was confident, and it was a promise, for he was who he was. Naruto.

Another set of silence hung over them, and Sai continued to look oblivious to their presence. All that can be heard throughout the room was the slow beeping of Sakura's heart beat watcher.

"Shh..." They all turned to the new speaker. "She's not gone yet. She can hear you guys fighting...she's very much aware of her surroundings even in her sleep." He smiled sincerely and caressed the pinkette's face, wiping away her tears. "So please stop your arguing..." His voice was calm, gentle, and he smiled lovingly at the pinkette. It was the most emotion he had shown for such a long time.

"Sai..." Kakashi breathed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to visit her at her state..."

Sasuke nodded, and started for the door after Kakashi. They both stopped and waited for their blonde team mate who stood in place, still gritting his teeth, tears still flowing. But he didn't follow. Instead he ran to Sakura's side and sat beside her bed, and continued to release his tears for his 'sister'.

They decided it was best to let Naruto be, and headed for the door once again, but opened before they had the chance to do so. Standing behind the door, was the two other people who deeply cared for the pink haired kunoichi. The Godaime Hokage herself and her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san..." Kakashi greeted. Sasuke in turn, bowed his head in respect.

Tsunade entered the room, followed by Shizune and spoke. "There is little more I can do for her...but I can't guarantee that she'll live. So I suggest..." She paused, taking a teary glance at the other three before them. It made her choke back a sob, but soon enough she began to shake, tears flowing. With her head bowed down, she continued. "...I suggest you spend the remaining time with her." She paused again, biting her lip to fight the tears. "She can hear you, but she'll remain still and unconscious. So please..." She looked up, eyes shining from her tears. "Be gentle."

With that, she passed through the two men, with a crying Shizune behind her. The door closed. The six of them mourned in silence altogether, and gently spoke to Sakura.

"...I promise Sakura-chan! And you know how I always keep my promises..." Naruto forced a smile as he held Sakura's hand. He saw as tears fell down her face, and her lips tugged on by a small, sincere smile. Her hand, holding his tighter.

Finally releasing her hand, Naruto stood and nodded towards the Hokage. Letting her know he was done. Tsunade looked at Sai, telling him to go before her.

"I've talked with her...a few hours ago..." Was all his reply as he continued to stand beside the unconscious body. Tsunade quietly nodded and approached her student.

She spoke to her the way she always did, and she answered her with a squeeze of her hand, and sometimes her sincere smiles. She told her of how well she was doing, and that after the surgery, she would be back to normal again. Lies. They both knew it. But it was good enough to see her student smile. All Sakura could see in her head, was an image of whomever spoke to her, but further than that, she can't open her eyes.

Their teacher-student talk lasted for about an hour and a half or so, but to them, it only seemed like minutes. Soon enough though, she stood and let Shizune speak to her.

Shizune spoke to her nervously, not knowing specifically what to say. They talked for about half an hour, getting comfortable by each minute. She simply spoke of how Naruto was doing under his training, and of how childish he still was. And she was rewarded with soft noises that Sakura made, which she thought was her laughing, and from time to time Naruto would defend himself, yelling, 'Nu-uh! That's not true!'.

Like the others, she stood up and let someone else speak to her. Kakashi took the position and spoke to her. He mostly told her about how he watched her grow. He laughed and she smiled from time to time, talking like they were father and daughter. He also told her that she has earned his respect, and that caused tears to flow down her face. And before he stood up to let Sasuke talk to her, he made her promise him something. In reply she gave him a weak smile, and squeezed his hand. He made her promise to live through the surgery, and if she keeps her promise, he would show her, his face.

* * *

**Outside, at the Konoha Gates...**

"Ahh...Did you really have to bring us with you? The travels too long..."

"Oh come on! It was only three days...besides, we should really thank them..."

"Oh right...aren't we bringing my doctor back with us, too?"

"Hn."

"Psh. You like her, don't you, Kankuro?" Temari smiled suggestively, poking her brother teasingly.

In response, he looked away and replied. "Shut up.." He mumbled. "The only reason you came with us willingly was just to see a certain genius." He smirked.

Now, it was Temari's turn to look away. Blushing, she defended herself. "Did not!" She yelled.

"Yeah right! Everyone knows your little crush!" He yelled back.

"Shut up!" She retorted. "You're only acting as if you don't want to be here!"

They continued to yell at each other, as their brother continued to stay in his pleasant mood. Until a vein popped. They won't stop yelling. Another. People were starting to look. Another one. Now people were whispering as well. And another one...

He stopped abruptly, causing his two older siblings to stop and look at him.

Kankuro cautiously spoke up. "Gaara?"

_SMACK!_

"Idiot! Respect your Kazekage!"

"Argh! Stop hitting me will you!?"

"When you stop addressing him as 'Gaara' alone!"

He had, had just enough. He turned and faced them. Stopping them once again. They rose a brow to him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

Finally he sighed. "Shut up." He was clearly irritated. Nonetheless, he turned and continued walking again. No longer being bothered by either of his siblings rants.

They continued to walk towards the Hokage tower, not paying much attention to their surroundings. Until a familiar voice haulted them to yet another stop.

"Hey..." Came that familiar, monotonous, lazy, bored voice.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review!**

**?:...'till next time...**

**Me: That's not the proper way to close it...**

**?: Well that's how you made me sound at the last line see...**

**Me:...Alright...goodnight...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reviewing and favorite-'ing' this story ^^ Also for following of course :D**

**Special thanks to these guys:**

**Tiger Priestess  
AnimeFreakForLyfe  
aalc95  
kimmlp  
Foxy3000Kitty  
GGirll  
angelkimmae  
13  
rosi3**

**Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

**Only Hope**

**Come back to me...**

"Hey..." Came that familiar, lazy, bored, monotonous voice.

Already knowing who it was, Kankuro smirked, and laughed hysterically inwardly. Temari, on the other hand, tensed and smiled at the newcomer. Gaara stopped, however, barely awknowledging the newcomer.

"Shikamaru." Temari said, calm outside, nervously sweating inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky like always.

Kankuro took this moment to step in their conversation. "Oh, you know..." He paused, smirking at his sister. "Just here to see a _few_ people."

Temari could barely contain herself from slapping her brother. Luckily, she was able. "Yeah...we're here to see Naruto."

Shikamaru raised a brow at her. "Only Naruto? I thought you said a few people?"

_Damn._ "Y-yeah well...Sakura too..."

"That only makes it a couple." He pressed on.

Kankuro continued to smirk, as Temari began to stumble for words all of a sudden. "Y-yeah, w-well, there's other people too..." She mumbled.

Realizing what Kankuro was smirking about, Shikamaru smirked himself. "Well, if that's all..." He paused, glancing over the sand nin. "I'll leave you guys alone, if you could find your way."

"Sure! Why don't you esco-" Before he could finish, Temari had cut him off.

"We can find our way!" She said hastily.

Nodding and smirking at once, he said his goodbyes to them and went off to the hospital where he'd meet up with his team.

Once the shadow expert had been out of ear proximity, Temari smacked her brother upside his head. "What the hell, Kankuro!?"

"Ow! What was that for?!" He caressed his head, backing a few steps away from his sister.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from him, irritated.

"Sheesh..." He mumbled. "Gaara? Let's go."

Gaara didn't budge though, he watched where Shikamaru went and realized it was the hospital. So instead of going straight to the Hokage tower, they followed Shikamaru's path.

"Gaara? Where are you going?"

"The hospital. Something's up...Besides, I doubt Naruto would hang around the office much inspite his training..."

"Ah." They both sighed. "Let's go then."

* * *

**At the Hospital...**

They couldn't figure out what he was saying. Hell, even Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke was even speaking to her. But sure enough, he had asked them to give him some privacy just a few minutes ago, so they all left the room.

A cheery voice broke through their thoughts and they quickly glanced at the newcomer. "Hey guys!"

"Ino. Choji." Tsunade stated. Eyes narrowing, she asked, "Where's Nara?"

Before they could answer, another voice spoke. "What a drag...I'm right here, Godaime." He paused, stopping right next to his team mates. "How's Sakura?"

"Not so good..." Shizune answered. "But," She paused, looking over her shisou for confirmation. "We're planning on making a surgical move; One that would stop her internal bleedings and help her survive, then from there on, she should start healing properly-"

"That is **if **the procedure is a success..." Tsunade corrected. "But if it fails, everything would be completely out of our hands, and Sakura..." She gulped. "Will die..."

The slightly lightened mood, quickly darkened at the thought of a loss comrade. Silence hung over them like it did for the past few days. Fortunately, Tsunade changed that.

"That's why," She began. "I need Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, and Sasuke's 'go-signal' to do this."

Naruto was startled. "W-what? Why? Why us, baa-chan?" He asked.

"Because you're the people she trusts the most and put on her emergency contact list, that is, aside from Shizune and I. The both of us though, has already agreed to this procedure-"

"Of course I approve of the damn procedure! I'm sure it will wake Sakura-chan! Just go ahead and do it baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade looked at the others, after nodding a confirmation to Naruto. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji?"

"W-what?" Ino's eyes widened. "If this procedure is going to save my best friend's life, then hell! Of course I approve it!" She said, putting a defensive hand on her chest, tears threatning to fall.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru looked away, knowing tears has already formed in his eyes. "What the hell will I do if I lose my Shogi partner? No one else has a chance on actually beating me..." He said with a nod.

"Sakura...was one of my first real friends...I'd be damned if I don't agree to this procedure. I just **know **she's strong enough to survive it..." Choji said, smiling, tears flowing slowly.

"Ka-"

"Tsunade-sama!" A voice yelled out. Everyone turned and saw none other than the other person who was needed to continue with the procedure.

"Hinata." The Godaime said nonchantly. "You're late..."

"Gome! I was at the temple..." She replied already crying. She tried to cover her tears with a big smile. "The procedure, Godaime. I approve of it!" She said confidently.

The Godaime nodded and turned to the remaining others. "Kakashi."

The copy nin nodded, his face buried in one of the pages of his orange little book. But behind it, he was hiding the tears he couldn't hide anymore. Sakura was like a daughter to him, he should be the one on a death bed not her, considering the fact that he was old anyways, and she was still so young and 'youthful' as Gai says it.

Tsunade, knowing his situation, patted his shoulder, comfortably. Sakura was like a daughter to her as well, she knew how the copy nin was feeling at the moment. So she as well, cried quietly, forcing Kakashi to bring down the book, and show the others his tears.

"...Sai..." The Godaime continued.

"Is there any reason you're actually asking me this, Hokage-sama?" He asked. Not a fake smile on his face, but the most sincere and saddest frown. "If there is a good chance Sakura would survive through this operation...of course I approve of it..."

Tsunade nodded sincerely towards the young ANBU. She looked through all of them. When it hit her, she ended up looking for the new Uchiha monarch. When she found him, he was standing quietly in the background, tears clearly flowing down his face, and suddenly she knew his answer. He didn't want to be asked in front of the others about what he thinks of the procedure. He already has told her before. He told her that if there was any way Sakura could survive, he'd support it, so there was no need to ask him really.

The Godaime nodded to all of them thankfully, and walked towards Sakura's room. "The procedure will begin in less than 30 minutes...I suggest you all get your rest..." With that, she left, heading towards her office to prepare for the operation.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

"Uchiha." A female voice called out. "Why are you still here?"

Just outside the pinkette's operating room, Sasuke sat down quietly all alone. "I need to talk to her one more time..."

Tsunade arched a brow at this. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because..." He said, head still hanging low, and eyes never meeting hers. "It might be the last one."

The Godaime's hands balled into fists, and she bit back her tears from coming again. "Why are you suddenly acting so affectionate towards her..." She whispered. "From what I heard before, you the coldest to her when you were genins, tried to kill her with your own hands twice when she willingly gave up everything she had to bring you back..." She paused. "Praying at the altar for her consciousness is reasonable...I guess. But showing up here to visit her 24/7 ever since you found out about her state..." She choked back a low laugh. "It's very unlike the Sasuke I heard of..."

He looked up at her with sincere eyes, almost as if telling her that he's a changed man with a changed heart. It was as if he was telling her he realized he loved the pinkette...

Her eyes softened, and she pulled him into an embrace. "I'm glad you proved them wrong, Uchiha..."

He was surprised to say the least. His hands trembled with the feel of this woman's embrace. It was just like his mother's, so caring and motherly. He felt warm and relaxed. Somehow, he hadn't realized he was crying. Tears readily slid down his face, and he embraced her back.

Now he knew why this very woman who was comforting him now, was a great Hokage. She wasn't just a leader, she was a great friend to others, a great teacher, the best medic nin, and a best friend to those who spent time with her. Overall, this woman...she was very mother-like. He was glad he let his guards down to her...

"What did you want to tell her?" She asked, letting him go.

He smiled. His rare smile, that only team seven saw, his family. And right now, he counted this woman as his mother, since he hasn't had one for so long. "To come back to me..."

* * *

**Does it sound a little cheesy? Ehh...Anyways, Please leave a review, a comment, or any sort of creative criticism! I'll update soon enough with your suggestions hopefully! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter guys...Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Only Hope**

**The Remaining Saninns**

* * *

**Right Before the Operation, at Sakura's room….**

"That was quite impressive….." A fairly deep voice called. "I didn't know you could actually hold yourself back." A low chuckle followed.

The Godaime grimaced at this. Her apprentice's surgery was due to begin in a few minutes, and she wanted to use all her remaining time to focus and relax until then.

"What brings you here in all places, Jiraiya? This isn't the spa you know."

The toad sage smirked. "I just wanted to visit my long time crush."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is no time for jokes you idiot! I need to get ready for the surgery, and you're—"

"You? Get ready?" He arched a brow, walking towards her. "How serious is this, Tsunade?" He asked, the humor of his voice long gone. "And who?"

She sighed, finally turning to see him. "This…." She put a scroll down. "….is extremely serious, Jiraiya. So please, let me get myself together before I have to begin."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you performing the surgery on, Tsunade?"

The thought of performing a serious surgery on a critical case, made Tsunade feel the slightest bit uneasy. But it worsened, knowing it was Sakura's surgery. She didn't trust her voice to speak, she knew it would only betray her and release her hard held-back tears. So instead, she pointed to the bed that was blocked by thick, heavy curtains, with her head down.

Jiraya studied her actions. He followed her pointed arm to the bed behind the curtains. Slowly opening the curtains, he stopped midway. "It's Sakura…?" His eyes widened. He finally opened the curtain, revealing the unconscious pinkette in her bed. "What the hell happened while I was gone?!" He yelled.

The Godaime laughed lowly at him. "You still don't understand do you?"

The toad sage turned to her, furious. "What are you talking about, Tsunade?!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

Slowly bringing her head up, she began. "We were losing the war…..too many good shinobis died…..we were at a disadvantage….."

Still needing more than that, he ran up to her and shook her. "Damn it! What did you do!?"

Raising her head, Jiraiya saw her tears. She cursed herself for the lack of self-control. "The forbidden jutsu….revived our fallen shinobis and brought down the enemy forces….." She simply said, voice quivering and tears unwavering from their continuous fall. "I was too weak…she wasn't, and she volunteered." She tried to smile, but failed. "And you," She paused. "You're one of those that was revived. Funny, huh? " She laughed. "…..so strong…." A frown tugged on her mouth, and unwillingly it followed.

Realizing what she meant, he pulled her close to a warm embrace, and unwillingly, his tears began to slowly fall as well. He didn't know the pinkette as well as the woman in his arms did, but he heard a great deal about her and her skills from Naruto and villages he visited. It amazed him that someone so young had surpassed Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannins. Let alone be her student. Then again, Naruto had surpassed him as well. The Uchiha too, surpassed the greatest of them three, Orochimaru.

He let go off her when she didn't respond to his embrace, only to be yanked back in. His eyes widened in surprise as one of the strongest women he knew cried into his chest and hugged him. Sakura, he heard, was like a daughter and sister to Tsunade. The pinkette valued her relationship with the Godaime, and the Godaime the same to her apprentice. Sakura was a family to her, and she loved her. But she's lost so much of that already. Her grandfather the first, her little brother, and the man she loved so much. He knew she couldn't afford to lose another…..

"Tsunade…." He began. "I think I should go….."

She looked up to him with teary eyes. "W-why?"

His eyes softened at the sight. "It's almost time to perform the surgery, isn't it?" He smiled gently down at her.

She looked away and simply nodded, letting go of the grips she held on the man's clothes. "…..Thank you for coming…."

He turned to the window, preparing to leave. But her voice stopped him. It was quiet, rough, yet gentle. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He didn't see her face, and he didn't bother to look back to see either. He was too afraid that if he did, he would cry yet again. "On some mission I guess." He simply said.

She didn't reply. He took the silence as an 'okay'. But before he could jump out of the window, a tug on his robe held him back.

He looked at the Godaime confused and was about to retort, but stopped, seeing that she was serious, and looked at him deathly. "Tsunade?" He managed to ask, masking the fear in his voice.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed again." She simply warned.

He was shocked. Was this her, trying to show her affection? He inwardly smiled, but looked at her indifferently nonetheless. "Huh?" He asked stupidly.

Her grip on his robe tightened. Seeing that the man still didn't get a thing she said, she said it again. "I said, Don't get yourself killed." She paused. "Because if you do….." Her eyes softened, as if she was about to cry again. "I'll kill you again." She said, laughing afterwards, still not letting go of his robe.

Jiraiya grimaced. He thought they were actually having a moment there. He waved a dismissive hand at her. "Alright, alright." He grumpily said. "I won't let the girl's effort go to waste even the slightest." He began for the window, forgetting that she was still holding unto his robe.

Suddenly, he was pulled back into a hug. He was shocked. It was the second time she hugged him today. He was starting to think that she was sick or slowly dying herself.

It was about time the surgery began, and for him to leave. "Tsuna—"

"I love you…." She whispered.

Now, he was more shocked. And no way on earth did he miss that. _She _loves _him._ It's been more than a decade since he confessed his feelings to her, but she simply laughed at him and has never returned it ever since. Until now.

He wanted to say it again. "Tsunade I—" He was cut off again. Only this time, she kissed him. He felt hot. He has loved this woman for so many years, but only admitted it once. Now, he's no longer afraid of a second confession.

"I know…" She whispered in his ear.

He was completely speechless. He was speechless now that she'd allowed him to speak. It was reasonable though, he was still in complete and utter shock.

Seeing that he wasn't going to snap out of it soon, unless she did something, she pushed him out of the window. She knew he'd snap out of it, once she pushed him, and he did. And after seeing that he landed safely, she closed and locked the window. She smirked when she looked up at him with a huge grin on his face.

People were starting to look at him strangely. He hasn't stopped staring at the window ever since he fell. But he didn't mind all the stares he got. He was having a lot of ideas. Like, _a lot. _For example, a new book…

A voice called out to him and he snapped back into reality.

"Yo, Jiraiya." Came a familiar voice.

The man almost jumped. "Kakashi! You'll never guess what happened!" He yelled like a kid.

After some small talk, he dragged Kakashi into a more private place to talk. He told the copy nin his ideas for his new book, and soon told him of his adventures at the hospital.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the SUPER delay. I'm just so busy lately, that I can't really find much time to write much. But hey, my schedule is starting to clear up! ^_^ And I am soooo glad it is. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, its what had me to keep on writing! Please keep reviewing!**

**Here's the story you awesome readers!**

* * *

**Only Hope**

The streets of Konoha was bustling like always. Two men, two greatly respected ninjas of the Leaf walked through this bustling streets.

"So..." The younger man began. "I'm guessing your peeping days are over." He teased.

Although, the older man stiffened. "Y-you're right! She's going to keep me from doing my research!" He yelled frantically, causing unnecessary attention.

The Copy-nin sweat-dropped, and pulled his friend out of the center of the growing crowd. "Jiraiya-san." He called calmly. "Your peeping days may be over, but you'd have something better right?" He said, trying to reason with the Sannin.

Suddenly, as if getting a break through, the man smiled pervertedly to himself. "You're right, Kakashi..."

The said man could only scratch the back of his head. They were about to have an interesting adult conversation. He could feel it.

And they did. They had a 'man-man' conversation. They spoke of things they wouldn't want a woman to overhear from them. They continued to converse of this _adult _topic for several hours, not even noticing the passing time.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto-kun."

The male blond looked up to his beloved fiance. "Hm?" His eyes, filled with worry and doubt, bore deeply into hers.

"Have faith in the succession of the operation." She tried to cheer him up.

"Of course..." He mumbled, taking Hinata's hand in his and caressing it gently. "I think I'd go crazier if it were you instead, Hinata..."

Smiling lovingly at the young man before her, she placed a short yet passionate kiss on his cheek and looked up at the clock behind the chair in which he sat. "The operation should be over by now, Naruto-kun..." She looked at him. "Would you like to go and check up on her now?"

The blonde instantly grinned and jumped up from his seat. He took her hand in his and pulled her out of the door, walking out of the tower hand in hand. "I bet that Sakura-chan's already better and up from her bed. She's tougher than she looks. Believe it!" He exclaimed excitedly. He prayed he was right, and that the operation was a success.

"Mhm..." The Hyuuga heiress hummed, and held her fiance's hand tightly.

Together, they left to visit their close friend.

* * *

**At the Uchiha Compound...**

"What are you doing?" A stern voice asked.

The young man looked up from his papers and looked questioningly at his brother. "Hn?"

The older Uchiha did not answer. He strode through the room and sat down on a chair in front the Uchiha clan's new leader's table.

"What are you talking about, nii-san?" He asked, looking back down to the papers in front of him. "I'm working..." He mumbled.

Itachi watched his brother's movements and more specifically his irritated expression.

Without the choice of ignoring his older brother's unneeded staring, he dropped his pen and glared at him. "What is it?" He grumbled impatiently.

With no warning, the older brother flicked his younger brother's forehead, and sat back in content. "Let me rephrase my question..." He crossed his arms. "Why are you still here?"

Caressing his slightly throbbing forehead, he answered sarcastically. "Well, I live here."

Itachi grunted lowly. "Sasuke." He warned.

Sighing in defeat, he sat back in his chair. "Would you please be more specific?"

Looking at a huge pile of papers and folders at the left side of the desk, he asked, "Are those done, or to be done?"

Sasuke looked at the direction his brother was looking at. "To be done." He simply answered.

"I'm assuming those are done, then?" He asked pointing at another big pile of papers and folders on the opposite side of the desk.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Yes..." He answered, exasperated.

Rising an eyebrow at his brother, he took the pile of completed work in his hands. "Why must you torture yourself?"

"What do you mean, brother?"

"You wish to be by her side. Yet you're here, wasting your time."

Sasuke scoffed in defense. "Do you not see the pile of completed work in your hands? I'm not wasting my time."

"The operation finished three hours ago.

Sasuke stiffened. How could he have forgotten?! Then he looked at his clock. "It just finished..." He mumbled.

"How would you know?" His brother pondered.

"I wouldn't forget something so important." He answered quietly.

"Why are you still here, little brother?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"I was doing work..." Sasuke mumbled in reply.

"Hn." The older Uchiha turned on his heel and slowly started for the door. "I'm quite disappointed. I don't think you surpassed me at all."

"W-what!?"

"If you're being like this," He paused, stopping at his tracks. "Then again..." He turned around to face his brother, smirking. "If your work is this sloppy, then maybe you have..."

Hearing enough of it, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

Itachi held up the paper to show Sasuke. "All you need left is to actually show your feelings, little brother." He uncharacteristically grinned at him.

Opening the door to leave, he whispered. "I'm on it..."

"Get to her side, before someone else gets there first."

He looked back at his brother and smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice." Soon after, he left, running towards the hospital.

Alone in the small office, Itachi looked through the papers in his hands. "'Completed'. Tsk." He rolled his eyes to himself. The 'completed' papers had nearly nothing on them; Some were even filled with numbers representing the countdown of hours of when the operation was to finish. One of the papers even held the kunoichi's name. Itachi smiled to himself, and left to truly finish the papers.

* * *

**Again, I am SOOOOOO sorry _ **

**I really will try to update at least once a week on Tuesdays (hopefully) or a little later. I really cannot promise Mondays and Sundays =/**

**But I'll try.**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you all for waiting for the update. Sorry again for everything. But here's the latest chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Only Hope**

**Our Promise**

"Godaime." A stern voice called.

The respected Hokage turned to her caller, and acknowledged him to continue.

The Konoha ninja bowed and continued. "The Kazekage and his siblings have come to visit."

Tsunade sternly nodded. "Have you arranged rooms for them?"

"No, Hokage-sama. They've been here for quite a while, and found themselves their own lodging."

Tsunade expressed a moment's surprise and nodded once more. "Bring them to here at once. I'm sure Gaara would like to see Naruto."

The ninja bowed and began to leave. "Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade, left in her hospital office, gave a faint smile and left for her student's room quickly.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, hurry! We're the first one to c—"

"Naruto-kunnnnn!" The girl yelped, and halted to a stop.

Naruto looked at his future bride as she pointed at something in front of them.

"Hinat—?"

"Tch. Dobe..." A deep voice cut in.

"Wah!?" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing here, Teme?!"

Sasuke replied, glaring daggers at his best friend. "I'm here for Sakura, you idiot."

Speechless, Naruto grinned wildly and attacked his best friend with an embrace. "Teme!"

The Uchiha was both unpleased and irritated. "Get off of me, Naruto!" He pushed the blond harshly.

The Hyuuga heiress watched the two men with a soft expression. She noticed how much they were the same yet different.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata began, and the two men turned to her. "I think we should enter the room now..."

Gathering his thoughts together, the Hokage-in-training snapped his fingers and grinned again. "Right! We have to be the first ones to visit Sakura after the surgery! Hahahah!" The blonde laughed loudly and grabbed Hinata's hand again. "Let's go, Hinata—"

"Tch." The new Uchiha monarch crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. Naruto and Hinata both stopped at their tracks and looked curiously at the raven haired man.

"What are you smirking for, Teme?"

"I beat you again, Dobe."

"..." The Uchiha received no verbal reply, but a stare that asked what he was talking about.

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider.

"..."

"Naruto-kun..."

Jaw dropped, Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the young Uchiha. "Wait—! Wha—!?" Naruto plunged into realization as he understood what his friend was talking about. "How long have you been here, Sasuke-teme!?"

"Long enough to be here first." He calmly replied.

Naruto calmed down and stood up straight. "What made you come here so early, Sasuke?"

Sasuke became expressionless and answered monotonously. "Nothing that concerns you."

Realizing the atmosphere that he caused, Naruto laughed nervously and changed the subject. "Well, I guess it's okay since you're the only one who got here before us. Ne, Hinata-chan?" He grinned wildly.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Let's go, Naruto-kun." She turned and looked at Sasuke. "We'll see you around then, Uchiha-san." She nodded in respect.

Sasuke nodded in reply. "Hn." Then turned on his heel and left. He momentarily paused and cocked his head in Naruto's direction. "Take note that I'm leaving for a reason, Naruto." He smirked.

Naruto inaudibly gasped, as his left eye began to twitch irritably.

The Uchiha monarch then began to leave once again. "It got crowded." He simply said.

The blonde rushed inside the pinkette's room and stopped dead in his track.

"W-when did you all get here...?" The blonde dazily asked.

"We've been here for two hours already, Dickless." Sai happily replied. "How come you're so late though?" He nonchantly asked.

At that exact moment, Hinata entered the room. "Hello, everyone." She chirpily greeted. But as soon as he saw his fiance's expression she sweatdropped. "I told you we shouldn't have eaten at the ramen stand before coming..."

"B-but they were 50% off, Hinata-chan!" He cried.

* * *

**Hours earlier at the hospital...**

"Sakura..." He held onto her hand tighter, tears silently making their way down his face. "I'm sorry..." He kept their hands intertwined, even as he kept silent.

His hand was suddenly, slightly squeezed. His eyes softened and his other hand made its way to the unconscious girl's porcelain face. "You proposed a promise to me once...do you remember it?"

Sasuke reconciled with his memories. The memory of the time when he was about to leave to join Orochimaru, when the pinkette tried to stop him from leaving. She promised him that she would make him happy and they would have the best times together if he stayed. **If. **If he had stayed, would things still turn out the same? Or would it have been better? _Sigh._ 'Ifs' are the only questions he could not answer properly at all usually.

After the girl had told him of the promise she proposed to him, all he could say was 'Thank you...' and leave her unconscious on the bench. He's not sure why that was all he said back then, when he could've said more—**should've **said more. He should've told her how he fell for her not too long ago, and that seeing her right then and there only made his leaving, harder.

"You said...that if I stayed with you in Konoha then, you promised that we'd both be happy..." He paused. "I regret it. All of it. I should've stayed. I should've told you that I was starting to fall for you, and that it was hard to leave Konoha, after having a conversation like that with you."

He took a few deep breaths, and cupped her hand in his, holding them right to his chest. "Orochimaru changed me..." A tear fell on his cheek. "I craved the death of everyone who crossed my path, no matter who it was, or no matter what they once meant to me..." He took a deep breath. "Kakashi, you, and Naruto...I even wanted the three of you dead, to severe the bonds we had. I thought they made me weak, but realized they were what kept me alive—to try and get out of Orochimaru's binds...Reasons to keep fighting and protecting...Those bonds gave you and Naruto strength and reasons...in which I thought it gave me a weakness...and I tried to kill you."

He exhaled a shakey breath and placed a soft, gently kiss on the hand he held. "I was a fool, to say the least. I tried to kill the one person that meant so much to me, the one who taught me a lot, and the one I'm most thankful to...I'm sorry Sakura..."

Tears came flowing down his cheeks, as he continued to speak. "So come back to us...me...and I promise to keep you happy, that we'll both have a great time as long as you stay with me. I promise. So come back."

Even after he spoke to her, he decided to stay with her longer, to accompany her. He saw several tears escape her shut eyes, and her hand squeeze his weakly. He stayed like that with her for several hours, until he sensed a number of familiar chakra signatures. He placed a soft, gentle, kiss on her cheek and stood up.

"Tomorrow," He said. "You'll wake up, and I'll be here to see you." With that, he left.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks~!**


End file.
